One Too Many
by Leola Majora
Summary: Neither could tell you exactly how it happened nor when things changed. All they could say is that they had one drink too many and everything shifted.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:  
HI THERE! It's been literally ages since I've put anything on here! So I hope you all are as excited as I am about what's to come. I have gotten a lot of good response and continue to get great reviews and support for In Case of Blue Scroll. I can only hope that this next journey will be as entertaining and pleasing for all of you!**

 **Just a quick note on what you are about to read – in this timeline Kakashi is not Hokage.**

 **That's it! I hope you have fun and that we all get to travel down a smutty little thing together again! I promise to try not to leave too many things hanging for too long!**

 **As always – reviews fuel the fire!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The sun rose over Konohagakure and illuminated the dark, sleepy streets of the city. People began to rise excitedly from their beds in anticipation of the days' events. Their hearts aflutter with the promise of the grand festivities to take place later that day as they celebrated Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Visitor's had been arriving for days making the air in the village buzz with excitement. The air was thick with happiness and frivolity across the town – except in one unfortunate bedroom.

A young, pink-haired medic lay half sheathed under sheets in bed as she stared up at the ceiling despondently. It was mid-summer and the weather was hot. Her window was open and she could hear the city begin to rise in preparation for the day. She sighed, turned over and buried her head in her pillows. She had to get up soon but wished she could go back to sleep.

Sakura was happy for them – she really was. Naruto and Hinata were in love. The kind of love she wanted to have. The kind of love she thought she had with Sasuke but it was only too obvious that he would never be able to give that to her. Sakura had continued to wait for him after the war. She was sure he would return home and they could start their lives anew. That they would fall in love. But he had gone off again on a mission of repentance only coming back 3 measly times since the war and that was mostly to visit Naruto. Sasuke wasn't even going to be there for the wedding – one of the biggest and most romantic days of Naruto's life.

Sakura had found this out a month ago when Sasuke had returned unexpectedly for a week-long visit. She had hoped he would stay until the wedding and had been elated to spend time with him. They had all been out celebrating when Sasuke told her he was leaving soon and didn't know when he would return. Sakura had asked him to stay but he had merely shrugged and started to walk away. That's when Sakura snapped. She could see what her future would be if she continued to pursue him this way. She would be left behind in Konohagakure – always waiting his return. Constantly alone as her friends moved on. He would not give her the love she wanted. The passion she craved.

Sakura groaned as the memories flooded back to her and she got out of bed. She hadn't handled herself too well that night. Albeit she had just beaten Naruto in a drinking contest but it likely didn't excuse punching the unsuspecting Uchiha through 16 walls. Luckily, Tsunade had found the situation quite funny and patted her on the back for being a strong woman. Sasuke had slipped out of Konoha quietly after that. They were no longer an item.

Sakura pulled herself out of bed and began to get read for the day. The ceremony began at 1PM and she had wasted enough time already. She really was happy for Naruto and Hinata. It was just unfortunate timing. She would stop being self centered once she was there and could see how happy her friends were. She would make sure of it.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The Ceremony had been beautiful. The bride and groom were stunning together. Sakura, and nearly every other person in the attendance, had gotten teary eyed as the pair said their vows. The Bride and Groom had kissed and the festivities started shortly after. Sakura had been good. She had only thought about how lonely she was enough times to count on one hand. Sure, she had forgotten how many drinks she had had but that was fine. It was a party after all.

Currently, Sakura was standing close to the bar at a cocktail table nursing her latest drink. A happy buzz spread throughout her body and she watched people have fun around her. She could see Hinata and Naruto dancing happily amongst the crowd. Ino and Sai were making out at their table – which was why Sakura had walked to the bar in the first place. Shikamaru and Temari had slipped off a while ago which pleased Sakura just fine. She needed less reminders that she was alone.

"This is a happy occasion Sakura, not a funeral." A familiar voice said beside her.

Sakura snorted and downed the rest of her drink. She chose not to reply.

"Ignoring me now? Really? Is that anyway to treat your favourite Sensei?"

Sakura side glared at her former teacher. He was leaning against the cocktail table next to her, his own dark drink in his hand. Sakura hadn't had the opportunity to talk or really see him the whole night as he had been seated at a table with high status visitors from the other hidden villages. Kakashi was wearing dark clothes that could almost be mistaken for formal wear but were still ninja-gear. He had forgone his forehead protector and his hair was loosely settled across his forehead - barely obscuring his two coal colored eyes. She could barely see the outline of a smirk in his mask.

"Don't start with me sensei. Everyone knows my favourite teacher is Tsunade-hime."

Kakashi chuckled and swirled the drink in his hand before sipping it through his mask. "I know you just tell people that to avoid her wrath."

Sakura felt laughter bubble through her lips. "Where is she anyways? Normally she sticks close to the bar at events."

Kakashi surveyed the reception. "Well, she forced me to have a few more drinks than I wanted. I saw her an hour ago with Hiashi-san but haven't seen her since."

"Ah, that reminds me," Sakura gestured her empty glass at Kakashi as she moved back to the bar for a refill. Kakashi downed the remainder of his own drink and pushed off the table to follow her.

The Hyuuga's had gifted the wedding reception with an open bar, much to the delight of the guests, and the genuine glee of Tsunade. The night was still young and guests continued to take advantage of the Hyuuga's hospitality. The bartenders looked frazzled as Kakashi and Sakura waited for their drinks.

"So, Sasuke didn't come?" Kakashi said – his back against the bar as he looked toward the dancing crowd.

Sakura fought the irritation rising in her blood. "Nope," she replied with a pop.

Kakashi glanced at her with an eyebrow raised. "Something happen?"

Sakura groaned as she grabbed her drink from the bar. "You don't know?"

Kakashi grabbed his own drink and turned to her, shaking his head in reply.

"Well, for starters him and I are no longer him and I." Sakura took a generous gulp of her drink.

"What?"

Sakura sighed in frustration. "We ended. He told me he wasn't going to be here for the wedding and it just clicked. I'm not waiting for that."

Kakashi was silent for a moment and she stared at him – awaiting a reply.

"Ah."

"Ah? That's all you have to say?"

Kakashi took a large sip of his drink before looking at her. "Well, took you long enough."

Sakura's mouth fell open. "What?"

Kakashi looked slightly surprised by his own words as he stared at the drink in his hand. "Nothing, slip of the tongue."

Sakura stared at him hard. "Slip of the tongue? Really?"

"Yea," he took another sip. "So, what exactly happened?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, finished her drink and motioned for another from the bartender. Heat traveled down her chest as the alcohol settled in her stomach. She glanced back at Kakashi who was staring at her expectantly. It was weird seeing him with both his eyes and his hair uninhibited by the forehead protector. His hair still defied gravity but the way it fell on his forehead made him look younger than usual. Or maybe that was his two eyes staring at her that she wasn't used to. She had never really realized how handsome just his eyes were. Her body buzzed as she shook that thought off and blamed the alcohol. She collected her new drink and immediately took a gulp.

"Well, he came back through town a month ago and stayed for a week remember?"

"I was on a mission at the time actually." Kakashi collected another drink for himself – which was odd because she couldn't recall seeing him finish his last drink. As he turned to face her again, he was jostled by the crowd forming around them – all clearly trying to take advantage of the free drinks. Sakura watched as he stumbled and bit back a snicker. "Let's move away from the mass of mooching drinkers," he said bitterly as he led her away from the crowded bar.

They managed to find a small cocktail table as the crowd thickened around them. Sakura looked around and noticed that only couples remained on the dance floor – embracing as the band played a romantic slow song. The rest of the crowd had moved to the bar. Kakashi's arm brushed hers as he was jostled into her by the crowd. Sakura's eyes met his expectant ones and she knew he was waiting for her to continue with her story.

"Well, he came by a month ago. Stayed a week. We all went out for drinks, and now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing you there. Not that you ever join us anyways," she stumbled as someone pushed by her and felt her body lean against Kakashi's. Her skinned buzzed from the alcohol and not from the feel of his body on hers.

"I've been out before. I distinctly remember eating ramen with you and Naruto quite frequently," Kakashi said.

"I meant out to the bar," Sakura laughed. She wasn't quite sure but she could swear Kakashi had moved closer to her. She looked down at her drink. Maybe she should stop. Next to her Kakashi took another sip.

"Irrelevant," he mumbled.

"Anyway, I asked if he was looking forward to Naruto's wedding and he told me he wasn't going to be there. I tried convincing him to go, to stay until the wedding. But he ignored me and started walking away." Sakura felt herself getting angrier with each word and took a long drink from her glass. "So, I knocked him through 16 walls."

Kakashi burst out laughing next to her which immediately erased any anger Sakura had been feeling. The arm that had been against her was raised up as his hand went to the back of his head. She felt the laughter roll off of him as his body swayed next to hers. A woman at the table behind them bumped into him as he laughed, causing him to stumbled Sakura's way. His arm came down to steady himself but brushed down her back instead of the table. Kakashi looked down at her as he continued to snicker. She just smiled back up at him. He didn't move his arm.

"He didn't take that well, did he?" he asked.

Sakura smirked. "I don't know. I left him there. I think Naruto got him. Either way, I'm done with him."

"S'good," Kakashi slurred as he took another swig of his drink. "He's not capable of giving you want you want."

Sakura opened her mouth to ask Kakashi what he knew about what she wanted but felt his hand loosely setting on her hip opposite him and closed her mouth. _What was happening?_ She could feel his arm across her back. She glanced at his face, saw that he was looking down at her and immediately blushed and looked down at her drink. A smile spread across her face despite herself. He must be really drunk, she thought to herself. Had she ever seen him drunk?

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Uh, what do you mean? Nothing different? Work at the hospital?" She stumbled on her words as she felt her body heat up.

Kakashi's torso moved against her as he took another drink. "Figured you might want a change."

She looked up at him and he glanced back down to her. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi placed his empty drink sloppily on the table and she wondered how well he could hold his liquor and how many drinks he had actually had that night.

"You managed to knock Sasuke Uchiha through 16 walls. Don't you think your talents could be used outside of the hospital?"

"Go on missions again? With what team, sensei? Naruto just got married and is preparing to take over for Tsunade- hime soon and the rest of my options are already on well established squads."

"Don't call me sensei anymore, Sakura," he said lowly. She felt his hand flex against her hip and bit her lower lip. "I'm heading out on a mission tomorrow and could use back-up."

Sakura's heart hammered in her chest as her head whipped to look up at him. In the 3 years since the war he had never asked her to go on a mission with him. She hadn't actually been on a squad with him since before the war, now that she thought about it. He was always sent on S class missions – typically solo ones.

"I actually need a partner for this one and couldn't think of a better person for the job," he smiled down at her.

"I dunno – I'd slow you down –"

"No, you wouldn't, Sakura." He said quietly. He had gotten a lot closer to her – so close she could smell the whisky on his breath. "Believe me. You are far better than you give yourself credit for."

Sakura felt his hand lightly stroke her side and continued to stare at him slightly open mouthed as a blush stretched across her cheeks. The way he was looking at her made her knees quiver. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. She could swear he was hitting on her – but Kakashi-sensei wouldn't do that.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

They both stopped and looked up to see Naruto running towards them.

"Sakura-Chan! I haven't seen you-" he pointed at Sakura, "or you –" he pointed at Kakashi, "in- what, hours, don't you know?" Naruto slid to a stop against their table, laughing. "Can you believe Teme missed this? Stupid ass!" He looked at both of them with tears in his eyes. "When will Team 7 be Team 7 again!"

Sakura thought Kakashi would have moved away by now but he hadn't. Naruto didn't even seem to notice how closely Kakashi was standing to her. How he was basically holding her.

"Ah, you guys! My best friends!" Naruto began openly sobbing now.

"Naruto, I think you should find your wife and get outa here," Kakashi laughed as he waved to Hinata to come collect her mess of a husband.

"Hinata! My beautiful Hinata! Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Hinata?" Naruto pawed at his wife as she wrapped her arm around him in support.

"Yes," she laughed delicately. "I do think it is time we retire for the evening. I hope you both enjoyed yourselves?" She glanced at them both and paused at their proximity.

Sakura was still too stunned by everything to speak.

"YES! I hope you enjoyed everything, guys!" Naruto shouted as he launched at them both and gripped them in a bear hug – forcing them apart unknowingly.

"Yes, yes, Naruto," Sakura said. "Now get off me." She pushed him off and distanced herself. Hinata once again collected her husband.

"It is getting late. I'll walk you home Sakura." Kakashi gently grabbed her arm and turned her away from the bride and groom. Sakura was too shocked to refuse and just waved goodbye to Hinata and Naruto as Kakashi guided her out of the reception.

As they walked, Sakura knew she was drunk. She could barely contain her giggles as they stumbled through the trees on the path towards town. She was still very confused about Kakashi. His hands kept wandering across her arm and back as they walked. She kept telling herself he was helping her walk – steadying her – but that didn't stop the tingling of her skin wherever he touched.

"Why do you keep giggling?" he slurred.

Sakura laughed harder at his question. "I don't know. Why do you keep touching me?"

Kakashi snickered but didn't stop his hand. "I don't know," he replied softly. "Do you want me to stop?"

Sakura halted in her steps, causing Kakashi to stop as well. She looked at him drunkenly and smiled. "No."

Kakashi stared at her for a moment before a smile spread to his eyes. Sakura felt both of his arms slide around her hips and he guided her off the path and into the forest. "Kami, I am drunk," he whispered.

"Me too," she laughed. Her heart was fluttering in her chest as he continued to guide her backwards.

"You'll come tomorrow, right?"

"Eh? Come to what?" she felt her back press into a tree. She could still hear the sound of the reception but could no longer see the path.

"The mission. Just be at the gates for noon – pack for a couple weeks." Kakashi closed the space between them and reached one hand up to her face. "You look very pretty tonight, Sakura."

Sakura felt like her heart was in her throat. What was he doing? What were _they_ doing? Since when did Kakashi look so good? Since when was he like this? Since when did he smell so nice? His hands felt nice.

"Kakashi, what are we –," before she could speak his lips were pressing into hers and Sakura's world exploded. All rational thought was lost as she felt his lips, his bare lips, against hers, shortly followed by his tongue. She could taste the whisky he had been drinking all night but she didn't care. One of his hands was pulling her head to him and the other was sliding along her side. Sakura's hands slid into his hair as her tongue slid against his.

Kakashi pressed more firmly into her as both his hands slid around her back. Sakura felt his knee push her legs slightly apart. She did not resist and wrapped her leg around him as he pushed her up against the tree. His hands cupped her ass as he encouraged her to wrap her other leg around him.

"Hinata said they went this way and that they were both barely holding themselves up, Shizune," said a voice from the path. "How dare they both leave without saying a proper goodbye. Sakura didn't even have a drink with me!"

Sakura and Kakashi paused, out of breath.

"My lady, they are probably both home already. There's no point – "

"Not likely. Hinata said we just missed them and if they are as drunk as she said they were I doubt they got very far. Hatake can't handle his drink at all. And Sakura's been in a mood, so I am sure she nearly drank the bar under."

Sakura felt Kakashi shift his weight unsteadily beneath her. She could feel herself start to slip and tried to pull herself up but Kakashi lost his balance and nearly fell backwards.

"Did you hear that? It's probably them!" Tsunade shouted.

"It's probably an animal, my lady," Shizune replied.

"I bet you they are both passed out on the side of the path. It came from over here."

Footsteps began to approach them and both Sakura and Kakashi pushed away from each other at the same time. Sakura's back hit the tree and she slid down to the earth as Kakashi tripped behind him and landed on the ground.

"See, Shizune! I was right," Tsunade yelled. "Now, the two of you owe me a round of drinks."

Sakura didn't know what to say. Apparently Kakashi didn't either as both just stared up at Tsunade, dumbfounded.

"What's wrong with you two? Get up."

"My Lady, I think we should get them home."

Tsunade glared down at them both.

"Yes, we both have a mission tomorrow and need to sleep this off," Kakashi said as he brushed himself off and clamored to his feet.

"You both?" Tsunade looked down at Sakura, surprise stretch across her features. "Really, Sakura?"

Sakura felt a surge of anger at her mentor's tone. Did she not believe she could do it? Kakashi believed she could.

"Yes." She said, hoping it sounded defiant.

Tsunade paused as she stared calculatingly at Sakura. "Okay, I'll put you on the roster for that mission and get coverage for a couple months at the hospital. Shizune let's get them home."

Sakura balked internally. _A couple months?_ She felt Kakashi trying to help her to her feet and looked at him. He smiled back at her and began walking towards town.

Sakura started walking in line with her mentor as she stared at Kakashi's back. _What just happened?_

ReplyForward


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi groaned as his head throbbed and a wave of nausea rolled through his system. He had drunk _way too_ much last night – going far beyond his 3-drink maximum. He couldn't even blame Tsunade for the state he had been in as he had surpassed his maximum drink allowance while sitting at his boring table during dinner. Why Naruto thought it wise to seat him with the most stodgy elder Jonin from the Sand and Wave villages was beyond him but plowing himself with drinks was all he could do not do die of boredom.

He cracked open his eyes and thanked Kami he was in his apartment. He had a bad habit of going home with any pretty thing he saw when he'd had even a few drinks let alone the state he was in last night. It was funny, though, he vaguely recalled the feeling of lips on his own. He glanced toward the clock on his wall to check the time and saw a piece of scrap paper dangling below it. He recognized his roughly scribbled handwriting and strained his eyes to read " _SAKURA – MISSION – GATES AT NOON."_

He stared at the note for a few moments, contemplating the meaning of the words he had scrawled, before lunging up from his bed in shock as he recalled flashes from the night before. _What had he done? What had they done? He had – she had – they had. He had **kissed** her. _He glanced back at the clock and the note. It was 11:30 AM and he was supposed to meet her at the gates for a mission?

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair and down his face. What mission? He hadn't been assigned a mission with Sakura. He froze as he realized what he had done. He had accepted a mission two days prior from Tsunade, an S-class mission that required a female partner. Tsunade had assigned him Anko but he hadn't wanted to be stuck in _that_ kind of situation with Anko for what they assumed would be a couple months. He remembered arguing with his Hokage about who he would take. Tsunade had insisted no other Kunoichi would even agree to go with him and if he couldn't find an alternative before he was scheduled to leave Anko would be automatically assigned. In his drunken state he must have managed to convince Sakura to go with him but he was floored she agreed. _Is that why they kissed?_

His head gave a violent throb as he pulled himself from his bed. Kakashi opened the drawer in his nightstand, grabbed a bottle of pain killers and made his way to his kitchen for a glass of water. His drunk self managed to leave him a note but hadn't bothered to be nice and prepare a glass of water for the morning. After pushing aside his nausea and forcing his body to accept a full-glass of water he jumped in the shower in an attempt to sober himself up.

As the hot water cascaded over the Copy-nin's body his mind began to clear. _Why would Sakura agree to go on this mission with him?_ He closed his eyes and attempted to make sense of the drunken flashes of memories. He remembered Tsunade plying him with drinks before she was distracted by Hiashi Hyuuga and Kakashi managed to slip away. He had then tried to hide from Anko and Guy at the bar when he saw Sakura standing alone at a table of empty glasses. He hadn't seen her all night and he vividly remembered thinking she was breathtaking in her outfit. After that things got blurrier. He recalled laughing with her, feeling her lean into him, her coy blushes and smiles.

Kakashi groaned and leant his head against the wall. _How did this happen?_ She was his former student. She was a close friend. She was involved with his other former student. She was 14 years his junior, for Kami's sake. He remembered the feel of her beneath his fingers and her sweet little gasp as he had kissed her in the forest. Kakashi wondered what other noises she would have made if they had continued. If she still came on this mission with him, he knew he would get to hear all her delicious noises. His drunk, disgusting self, must have planned this. He prayed to Kami she changed her mind.

With a grunt he abruptly turned the water to a frigid temperature both to punish himself and calm his body down. He may have to convince her not to come to save their relationship. Maybe she wouldn't even remember. He would just go on this mission with Anko and live through that torture as punishment. Kakashi had only gotten a little taste of Sakura and felt the itch for more. If they went on this mission together, he wasn't sure he would be able to go back to how things were. As it stood, he could pretend like he didn't remember last night – maybe pretend like he didn't remember inviting her a long in the first place.

Kakashi turned the water off and sighed before wrapping himself in a towel. _What had he gotten himself into?_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kakashi was late. No surprise there. Sakura was just disappointed with herself for showing up on time. She could have spent a few more blissful moments in the shower, scrubbing away the traces of her hangover, but instead she had rushed around trying to prepare for a mission she knew barely anything about.

Her body was still tingling from the night before and her heart was hammering in her chest as she waited. She was so confused about what had happened. How it had happened and most importantly _why_ she had let it had happened. But she couldn't stop the smile that kept stretching across her face.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Kakashi had just been approaching the gates when he caught a glimpse of her. She was leaning against the post, smiling to herself as she waited. He felt a flood of feelings he wanted to ignore rush through him. His fingers itched to touch her cheek and he bit back a groan. _She clearly remembered everything. What had he done?_ He wasn't sure if he should turn around and pretend like nothing happened or just confront everything head on. Kakashi wasn't given the option as she finally found him standing there and waved her hand at him.

"You're late, as per usual, Kakashi!" she shouted.

Kakashi raised a hand in greeting. He forgot he had told her to forgo the sensei honorific.

"Yo, Sakura-chan," he said. He couldn't find any other words to add and just stopped in front of her and waited.

Sakura smiled back at him. She was clad in a long, form fitting black dress similar to her medic-wear. Her overstuffed backpack was strapped to her shoulders. She had pushed off of the pole upon his approach and stood in front of him.

Sakura was nervous and did not know how to act. Kakashi seemed like his regular, perhaps more aloof than usual, self. Should she mention last night or pretend like it was nothing? Minutes passed as she continued to contemplate what to do. Awkwardness settling between them as neither spoke.

Kakashi's mind was frozen. Sakura clearly remembered everything and she seemed very eager to go with him. He couldn't help the perverse sense of pride in knowing that she wanted to go with him and he felt himself get excited at the idea of her going.

"Are you ready to go?" Sakura finally forced herself to ask. She had never been nervous in front of Kakashi before.

"Ah, yea," he replied. "You are still coming?" He added lamely.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes? Unless you no longer think I should?" She felt her heart drop slightly as she forecasted his rejection.

Kakashi saw her face begin to change to a hurt expression and quickly added, "I just wasn't sure if you still wanted to." He felt like disappearing into a hole and never coming out. _What was wrong with him?_ He hoped she was coming along. He _knew_ she shouldn't. He knew he should tell her he changed his mind but he didn't want to.

Sakura was mildly speechless and very confused. "Uh, yes? You said I would be perfect for it last night, right?"

Kakashi nodded and forced himself to look away. "Let's go then." He led the way out of the gate as Sakura followed him, pulling out his copy of Icha Icha Paradise as he walked.

They fell into companionable silence as they travelled. An hour passed and neither had said a word. Kakashi cast a glance towards his pink-haired companion in concern. Rarely did she travel in silence but she looked content.

Internally Sakura was a mess. Her heart was pounding, her head couldn't grasp what was happening. Kakashi hadn't said a word and was acting like nothing happened. Maybe he didn't remember? She kept searching for things to talk about but would hesitate and not say anything. Kakashi was engrossed in his book, as usual, and didn't seem to mind the silence either.

Sakura didn't even know where they were going and realized she should be asking about mission details before they continued but found she couldn't get the words to leave her mouth. She remembered that Tsunade had been surprised the night before that Sakura was going on the mission to begin with. At the time Sakura had been angry, thinking her mentor didn't have confidence in her, but looking back on it she wondered if there was more to Tsunade's words that what she initially thought.

By now they were 2 hours out of the village and neither had said a word. Sakura was losing patience with herself and Kakashi. Finally, she managed to force words to leave her mouth, her hammering heart be damned.

"So, where are we going?"

Kakashi stopped abruptly. "What?"

Sakura turned to him, confused. "What? Where are we going...?"

"You don't know?"

Sakura huffed in irritation. "How would I know? You haven't told me anything?"

"I haven't told you anything?" Kakashi replied, dumbfounded. His mind stretched back to last night, grasping at details. He had invited her, yes. He had told her she would be perfect for the job, yes. He had felt her body against his, watched her eyes light up in laughter and felt immense pleasure in knowing she had dumped the Uchiha. He had wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her. But he never once described the mission for her. "I haven't told you anything." He repeated.

"What's going on?" Apprehension spread through Sakura quickly. Kakashi's face was stony as he considered her. Sakura was missing some important detail that both Kakashi and Tsunade knew. "What type of mission is this?"

Kakashi just continued to stare at her. _He hadn't told her. She didn't know_. Was it too late to turn back?

"Kakashi, what the hell is going on!?" Sakura demanded.

Kakashi silently reached into his pack for the mission scroll, unsealed it, and passed it to Sakura. She opened it and read its contents, face turning increasingly red as the words settled in. Once at the bottom she stared at the scroll in her hands, mouth slightly agape.

"You thought I'd be perfect for this?" she whispered.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know what he had been thinking the night before. He hadn't wanted to go on this mission with Anko and Sakura had looked gorgeous at the wedding. She had kept him company and seemed like she needed to get out of the village. His drunk self had wanted her to come. His sober self wanted her to come. He had thought she knew what she was getting into.

"Kakashi. Answer me!"

He saw the familiar flare of anger cross her face. Her eyebrows clenched together, causing a crease to appear in her yin seal. Kakashi was reminded of her strength as he heard the leather of her gloves squeak in her clenched hands. He had no idea what to say.

"I had a few drinks last night, Sakura-chan." He replied slowly. He watched as Sakura's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"And that means?"

"We can turn back if you'd like. I can get Anko to come instead," he added, grasping at straws. He now remembered Sakura telling him that she had knocked the Uchiha through 16 walls last month and hoped to Kami he could get out of this unscathed.

Sakura's anger and embarrassment flared. "You don't think I can do this?"

"I didn't say that, Sakura. You just – well, if you don't want to I'll understand – I mean, it's a lot to ask you to do – of course you'd be perfect and we would be convincing if last night is any indication of – well I guess that doesn't matter but it was nice – well wait," His hand came up to his face in frustration. _What in Kami's name was wrong with him._

Sakura felt a different kind of heat replace the anger and embarrassment she had been feeling only moments before. Kakashi was stumbling on his words. Kakashi, the ever-cool Copy-nin, was cracking. She was reminded that there was a whole new side to this man she didn't know.

From what she could remember, last night had been nice. More than nice. She itched to feel his lips on hers again but would be damned if she told him that. This whole situation was getting messier by the moment. She would be smart to turn around and go back to the village but she also remembered how adamant she was that she would go when her mentor had questioned her. Everyone else was moving on with their lives, trying new things, going on exciting missions and falling in love. She was just left to herself at the hospital, curing broken bones, cracked ribs and all the other mundane injuries of the village. Not that she wished for more complicated ailments but she couldn't help the ever-present feeling that she was being left behind. Left to herself.

"I'll go." She said with finality, surprising herself. "Just walk me through your plan, okay?" She added, a blush spreading down her neck.

Kakashi watched the redness seep towards her chest and swallowed. Kami, they should turn around. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. His eyes glanced down her body without his permission. He wanted to say she was too young but knew she would knock him out if he even hinted at that. He knew he wanted her. He wanted her bad. Last night he got a taste of forbidden fruit and he wanted to eat the rest of it. The first time he had touched her had been an accident. The crowd had pushed him into her, then the crowd pushed her into him. He hadn't minded. It was nice to feel someone else's body, especially a person who he knew so well. He had expected her to push him off when his arm ended up behind her but she hadn't.

Kakashi cleared his throat, attempting to pull himself back to business.

"As the scroll says, we'll be infiltrating a crime syndicate that has been responsible for some major political assassinations since the war ended. There are three leaders of this group, all S-class criminals, which is why this couldn't be a solo mission. Two new male members would be too suspicious and asking someone to infiltrate the syndicate early to not draw suspicion would be too risky as it would take a couple months at best before the second soldier could join. We do know that they collect strong women and enslave them for – well- you read that." Kakashi cursed himself for stumbling.

"Yes, all of that is on this scroll, and I've deduced my – er, role," Sakura said.

"Ah, yea. We will split up once we get to Kiyokawa. You'll lie low while I join and try to make a name for myself – which shouldn't be too hard and shouldn't take me too long. I'll send Pakkun once I'm sure I've been accepted with instructions on where you'll go to be taken."

"So, I just have to sit around waiting until I place myself somewhere to be taken?" Sakura clarified.

"You won't just be taken," Kakashi added, eyes avoiding her. "Intel says they like strong willed women who put up a fight. I'll try to be in the group that takes you at least. Once the women are brought in the guys make claims and sell the rest. I'll stake my claim with you, make sure the rest of them know not to touch you and we will formulate another plan from there to assassinate the syndicate leaders. Once they are gone the rest of the men should disperse and our hunter-nin will track them down to dispose of them later."

There was silence as Kakashi let Sakura digest the information. He wanted to ask her if she still wanted to continue but knew she would just get angry.

"Okay. Let's get going." Sakura hoped she sounded calmer then she felt. She had never been on a mission like this before. They were rare to come across and usually reserved for a very small, special unit in Anbu. Now that she thought about it, it was no wonder Tsunade was surprised she had agreed. Sakura wanted to ask Kakashi how exactly he would stake his claim but she was pretty sure she knew the answer and didn't want him thinking she was stupid.

"Wait, won't we need disguises?" She asked.

"I'll just change my clothes and remove the mask – I won't be recognized without it." Kakashi began walking down the road again.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. _Remove his mask?_ Sure, she had felt his bare lips last night but she hadn't thought to look at his face in her drunken state.

"I don't think you need to worry too much either. Just get rid of anything that affiliates you to the village. You're not in the Bingo book yet and I'm sure they will like your exotic hair colour."

"Exotic?" Sakura scoffed.

"Yea. It'll make them want to bring you home and it'll be more believable when I fight them off to claim you. Plus, I'll get to prove myself superior by claiming such a beauty for my toy." Kakashi coughed as he realized what he said.

Sakura's throat went dry. _His toy._

They both continued to walk towards Kiyokawa, minds muddled by the embers of desire growing between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did.**

 **As always, review review review!**

It had been 8 days since Sakura and Kakashi had split up in Kiyokawa and Sakura was bored. The first few days she had spent alone in the moderately sized village she had been full of conflicting emotions. She would wake up nervous and as the day progressed, she would get increasingly apprehensive. Then her mind would wander to the night of the wedding and she would find herself getting excited. But as the days continued and she received no word boredom began to settle in.

She had spent her days wandering the town, reading books she bought in the shops and trying not to draw too much attention to herself. She was staying in a shabby in to save money as they weren't sure how long she would be there. Right now, she was on her second read through of a cheap romance she bought at the corner store. Her half-eaten takeout lay next to her on the bed.

Just as she turned the page, biting her lip in anticipation of her favourite part, she was startled by a loud poof next to her. Sakura flailed, kicking her dinner across the room and threw her book in the direction of the sound.

"Hey, watch it." A familiar voice said as she heard the scurry of 4 feet across the worn wood floors.

"You scared the shit out of me, Pakkun!" Sakura felt her heart hammering in her chest and she knew that was only partly because of the dog-summons abrupt appearance.

"Yea, Yea. Boss said to put on some tight shorts and head to Kiso using the trade road tonight. He'll be with a group passing through there in a few hours." Pakkun nose was digging through her food that had made its way onto the floor.

"Now?! Tight shorts?"

"Yea, hurry up. Pack light and stash the rest somewhere you'll remember when you pass back through on your way back to Konohagakure. Not sure why the tight shorts – you'll have to ask the boss. I'm out." And with a poof her furry visitor was gone.

Sakura growled in frustration as she began collecting her things. He couldn't have given her more notice. She would have to run to get even a quarter of the way to Kiso tonight. _Tight shorts?_ Sakura felt her stomach twist at the thought. It was starting.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Sakura got out of her hotel room in record time and was long down the road to Kiso. She had buried the majority of her stuff under a subtly marked tree outside of town and hoped she remembered how to get back there. She was now walking in the moonlight on the trade route Kakashi had instructed her to use. It was nearing midnight and any regular traveller would have retired for the night. Nerves were bubbling through her system. Any snap or sound of the night causing her to flinch.

She was beginning to lose faith that Kakashi would even show tonight and was contemplating setting up camp when she felt the presence of 4 Chakra signatures – one she recognized as the Copy-nins. She made sure that it looked like she was unaware of their approach and kept walking. It didn't take long for the four men to pop up around her.

"Can I help you?" She said as she looked from face to face, searching for Kakashi. When her eyes found his, her heart stopped. His face was completely bare but she recognized him immediately. How could she not? She felt warmth spread through her in anticipation.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing wandering at night?" asked a short man who reminded her of a troll.

He was eyeing her up like a scrumptious meal. "Travelling. And I'll be on my way if you don't mind." She started walking ahead but the Troll man blocked her path.

"Why not stick around and play with us for a bit?" He said.

"Uh, no thanks," she said and pushed her way past him but a hand grab her arm and held her in place. "Don't touch me you creepy troll!" She yanked herself away. Kakashi had said they preferred to keep strong women but she wasn't sure how much of her strength she should reveal. Sakura backed away from the troll man and felt her back hit someone behind her. It was not Kakashi.

"I've never seen this kind of hair before." She looked behind her to see a tall man with an eye patch sniffing at her hair. Sakura tried to pulled her hair away from him but he took a fistful and pulled her up off the ground towards him. She couldn't stop her reflexes as she punched out at his ribs – he immediately dropped her and cried out. "Fucking bitch!"

Sakura fell to the ground with a thump and tried to scramble away. The Troll Man from before tried to grab her again but she kicked at his leg and he fell to the ground in pain. She hadn't used chakra or else his leg would have snapped.

"Stop that, cherry blossom," Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the irritating nickname. She was tempted to break Kakashi's knee cap but knew that would be counterproductive. She looked up to see Kakashi's face smirking down at her – he knew how much it irritated her. "You're going to come with us."

Sakura barked with laughter. "No, I'm not," she said as she pulled herself to her feet and began to walk away. Kakashi's hand closed around her arm.

"I think you misunderstood me," he pulled her closer to him and brushed his lips along her neck.

"No, I understood you just find," she tried to pull away from him but he roughly pulled her back. "Let me go!"

Kakashi's grip on her tightened as he forced her head to turn to his and he trapped her in a genjutsu.

When Sakura awoke, all she could register was that she was cold and her hands were bound above her. She opened her eyes but couldn't see. She was either blind folded or a blindness genjustsu had been placed on her. Sakura shook her head to confirm that there was a piece of cloth tied around her eyes.

"Ah, our newest guest is awake!" said a voice in front of her. She could faintly hear laughter in the distance. She did not recognize the voice. "Should I go get everyone or sample you myself?" She felt a finger slide down her cheek and she roughly pulled away. Her heart began frantically hammering in her chest as she realized her situation.

The man chuckled as he grabbed her face by the cheeks. "Quite the pretty little feisty thing, ain't cha."

"What are you doing?" said a cold voice. Sakura recognized Kakashi's and heard the steps of his feet against a stone floor.

"Just sampling the new meat," the other man replied as his hand travelled further down her body. Sakura quickly realized she was naked and tried to kick away from the man.

"Don't fucking touch me," she felt her foot make contact and heard the man grunt.

"I don't think you can handle her," Kakashi said sarcastically. "Besides I'm here to claim her."

The other man scoffed. "You? You've been here a week."

Kakashi hummed as he stepped within touching distance – his hand trailing along Sakura's hip. She wanted to cover herself and squirmed as far away as the bindings would let her.

"The only thing that matters here is strength and I'll happily slit your throat for her," Kakashi said in a tone so politely cold that Sakura felt shivers roll down her own spine. Evidently this other man was so oblivious to chakra that he couldn't feel the killing intent roll off the Copy-nin as he laughed loudly in response.

"You? Who do you think you arhg –"

Sakura heard the telltale sign of a kunai and the gurgling of man with a slit throat. She could smell the metallic tang of blood and heard it spill onto the floor as the body collapsed.

"Now my pretty cherry blossom, I'm going to take you to a nicer room and fuck you senseless," Kakashi whispered in her ear.

Sakura felt her mouth drop in surprise at her former teachers' words. Kakashi removed her blindfold and she blinked her eyes in discomfort as they saw light for the first time in hours. She was chained up in the center of a cell with stone walls. She guessed they were in a fortress of some kind.

"Hey – What do you think you are doing!" A man shouted as he ran into the cell block closely followed by 2 others.

Kakashi turned to meet them killing intent washing off of him.

"I'm only going to say this once – this is mine. Touch her and I'll kill you."

"Hey bud, who do you think you are? We all have a claim on her and only –" he was cut off as Kakashi drove a kunai into his heart.

The other two men stopped and stared. The hadn't even seen Kakashi move and now their friend lay dead on the ground. They both glanced at each other apprehensively.

Kakashi returned to Sakura and broke the chains that held her arms. "Don't run," he commanded as he lifted her into his arms – hand sliding to cup her ass as he steadied her. She squeaked in response and tried to struggle away. Kakashi shook her in his arms and growled. He brushed past the two speechless men, kicking past the fresh corpses, and began walking down a long, dark hallway.

Sakura wanted to ask where they were going. She glanced up at Kakashi's face to see if it was safe but he was glaring forward and didn't make eye contact. She felt one of his hands draw circles on her skin and her body tingled.

The walls began to warm up as they moved through the hallways and up a pair of stairs. By now she had figured out they were coming up from a dungeon in a rather large fortress. Kakashi carried her onto a carpeted landing warmly lit with torches. She could hear men and women's laughter down a hallway to the left. Kakashi turned right instead, turned another corner and stopped abruptly.

"You claiming that one, then Takashi?" said a new voice. Sakura felt a chill run down her spine as she saw the man. She had seen him in the Bingo book. Genta Ueda, S-Class Missing Nin from Kumogakure, he had been responsible for the assassination of the Daiymo of Lightening and was one of their targets.

"Hn, got a problem with that?" Kakashi challenged.

There was silence for a moment as the men stared at each other. "Can't say I'm happy with it, she looks like a blushing little virgin and I'd love to feel her around me."

Sakura felt Kakashi's hand grip her tighter. Her head rested against his chest and she could hear his fast beating heart. Sakura knew what she was about to do was stupid and as a Kunoichi she would never do it but any civilian girl with strength of will would think they were distracted and take the opportunity to run.

She struggled violently in Kakashi's grasp, trying to kick out with her leg. He dropped her briefly in surprise but just as her feet made contact with the ground her legs were kicked out from under her and she was pinned to the ground.

"What did I just say," Kakashi growled.

Genta laughed heartily. "She looks like a lot of fun to break, you sure you want to claim her all to yourself?"

"You have other play things," Kakashi replied finally.

Genta laughed again. "Yes, I suppose I do. But none are quite as pretty as this one." Sakura felt a foreign hand slide up her leg and she whimpered. Truly whimpered as a disgusted shiver ran down her spine. She struggled again but stopped as she felt the burn of pain across her ass. _Had Kakashi just spanked her!?_ She tried to turn her head to see his face and saw the briefest hint of a smirk as he pressed her down with all his weight.

"I found her and have no interest in any of the other women here. So, I'd appreciate it if you could let me be on my way, Genta-San," Kakashi said firmly.

The other man didn't say anything for quite sometime as Kakashi pulled Sakura to her feet. He wanted to slaughter this creep here and now but knew they'd quickly be overrun. There were hundreds of shinobi in the fortress ranging in skill but Genta and his two friends were quite powerful and they had to play this smart. Kakashi ground his teeth as he felt another powerful Chakra signature approach – _just what he needed._

"We were beginning to think you weren't interested in women Takashi. But it seems like you just have particular taste." The newcomer said. Sakura immediately recognized him as well. Naboru Zawanishi, an S-Class criminal from Kirigakure, and she felt herself begin to sweat. _Why were both of them here?_

"Yes, cherry blossom spit-fires tend to catch my eye and I don't like sharing," Kakashi replied sweetly. Sakura supressed a groan at the nickname. It took everything in her body not to pound him through the wall. She knew he was enjoying it and swore to herself that she would pay him back.

"Maybe cherry blossoms catch all of our eyes, hn?" Naboru said darkly.

Kakashi swore internally. This wasn't going as he planned.

"Naboru-san, Genta-san, leave him alone. Can't you see he's barely holding himself back from fucking her right here." Said a new, melodious voice from down the hallway. The third, and strongest, S-Class Missing Nin, Kansuke Fujikawa from Shimogakure.

"Don't you think it's weird how possessive he is of her?" Naboru said, his cold stare directed at Sakura.

"It's no different then how Genta was when he first brought Kimikio home. I'm sure our Takahashi will share with you eventually," Kansuke smiled and Sakura felt herself shiver. She desperately wanted clothes.

Noburo grunted, "Fine but he has to seal her."

Kansuke laughed lightly. "Always so suspicious, Noburo-kun."

Sakura felt Kakashi's arms stiffen around her. _What did they mean by sealing?_

"That won't be necessary," Kakashi said. "I like some fight."

Sakura's whole body flushed in response. Genta barked in laughter.

Kansuke studied them both for a moment before saying, "If you want her to yourself you'll have to seal her I'm afraid. Or one of us will snatch her up and seal her to ourselves." Kansuke's voice was chilling as he turned and walked toward the festive noises down the hall.

Kakashi stayed silent as he watched the three missing nin leave. He had hoped to put a false mark on her to fool them but it was clear they were all still suspicious of him. He may have miscalculated bringing her in this early.

Kakashi was almost positive that the sealing technique was reversible and under no circumstances could he allow Sakura to be sealed to one of those three.

He had seen Naboru use it on his newest addition. It bound the woman to him, making her do whatever he asked without refusal. They reserved it for their most precious assets. Kakashi knew if he refused, he would likely have to fight his way out to keep Sakura untouched.

Sakura shifted in his arms and he looked down at her. She was completely naked and she was exquisite. She was looking up at him with questions in her eyes. He shook his head minutely, knowing that there could be spies anywhere and began heading down the passageway again.

They climbed another set of stairs and came to a halt in front of a large wooden door. Kakashi pushed it open, closed the door behind him and let her down. He turned immediately and began to place seals around the room to prevent anyone from listening. He heard her open his pack and turned to see her pulling one of his shirts over his head, much to his disappointment.

"What the hell just happened," she whispered.

Kakashi finished the seals and sat on his bed, hand running through his hair. "They are still suspicious of me."

"Then why did you send Pakkun. We could have waited longer," she huffed.

"I figured you'd be bored," he smiled at her. "I thought you'd thank me."

Sakura rolled her eyes and fought back a blush. She could barely look at his face without blushing, but when he smirked she could see one of his enlarged canines and felt her heart flutter.

"Nothing we can do about it now, anyways," Kakashi added.

"Well what can we do? I didn't realize those were the three we were dealing with."

Kakashi nodded. "Intel wasn't too sure who was controlling the Syndicate but I'm not too happy with who they are either." He leant further back on his bed until his back hit the wall.

Sakura sat down on the other edge of his bed and looked around. "What seal were they talking about?"

Kakashi swallowed. "The slave seal – I don't know too much about it. I think its reversible and had planned to mimic it on you anyways but they are suspicious enough as it is."

"What does it do?" Sakura's voice felt thick in her throat.

"Exactly as it implies – you'll do whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Oh," Sakura replied lamely. She curled her legs underneath her as she looked at Kakashi. His eyes were closed which allowed her to study his face. He was very handsome and she didn't understand why he covered himself. She had thought he would have a tan line but he didn't. His skin was perfect except for the scar that stretched along his right eye – proof that the sharingan had once been implanted there.

Kakashi was sorting through their options. He couldn't put a fake seal on her now – they would figure that out real fast. They somehow had to lull them into a sense of security and trust with him before they could make their move. He was pretty sure he could take out each of them on their own but if they caught wind of what he was doing it would be over really quickly. He had contemplated poisoning them but they only allowed the sealed slaves to feed them. An idea clicked in his head and he opened his eyes only to catch Sakura staring at him with a blush on her face. She quickly looked away.

He fought the urge to laugh at her. "We're going to have to seal you to me and somehow arrange it so that you cook them dinner."

"Uh, what? Me cook them dinner?" Her face scrunched with confusion.

"They only let their girls who've been sealed feed them – assuming because they've ordered them not to poison them. If we can get them to agree to let you feed them, knowing I forbade you from poisoning them, we could probably take them out relatively quietly." Kakashi got up from the bed and began rummaging through his drawers.

"How the hell do we get them to let me cook for them?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, we'll figure that out later. Right now I have to seal you – take off that shirt," Kakashi said as he found his canister of chakra ink.

Sakura blushed a brilliant crimson. "What? Why can't you do it on my arm?"

"Explain to me why Takahashi would take a naked woman to his room and put a seal on her arm."

"I hate you so much," Sakura muttered as she removed her shirt, covering herself with her arms.

"That's why you keep staring at my face and blushing. Because you hate me," he teased. He pushed her onto her back and motioned for her to remove her arms. Sakura looked to the side in embarrassment.

Kakashi swallowed as he looked at her bare form again. His eyes roved her body, searching for the best spot. He dipped his finger into the ink and began drawing symbols in the center of her chest between her two supple breasts. Sakura gasped partly from the cold ink and partly because of Kakashi's touch. She bit her lip and avoided his eyes.

Kakashi finished the design and set the ink on his dresser. "This may burn," he told her as he placed his hand on her chest and began pumping his chakra into the seal.

Sakura gasped but not from pain. As the seal began to form on her chest and Kakashi's chakra seeped into her she felt wave after wave of intense arousal flood through her system. Her eyes shut and her hand gripped the sheets. It only took a moment but she felt when the seal was done. Kakashi's chakra was gathered in her chest, marking her, claiming her.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" He asked as he wiped the excess ink off of her chest revealing the symbol tattooed into her skin.

Sakura didn't reply as she was biting back a moan from the feeling of his fingers on her. With each brush of his skin on the seal she felt jolts of pleasure.

Kakashi grew concerned as he watched her face scrunch up in what he assumed was pain. "Sakura tell me what's wrong."

Sakura felt an insistent burn emanate from the seal at Kakashi's words and the answer slipped from her lips without her permission. "It feels really good," she moaned.

Kakashi paused as he looked down at her flushed form. "It feels good?" He brushed his finger across the edge of the seal that touched the underside of her breast.

"Oh my god," Sakura groaned, biting her lip.

Kakashi couldn't help himself as he continued to touch the mark. "Do you want me to keep doing this?" He whispered.

"No, I want you to touch me everywhere," Sakura felt the words leave her lips before she knew what she was saying. She closed her eyes in embarrassment at what she said. Kakashi paused briefly as he considered the girl before him. _Should he?_ Kami, he wanted to. He really wanted to. She was breathing heavily and he watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath. _Fuck it,_ he thought as his hands palmed her breasts.

Sakura moaned and opened her eyes. Kakashi's face was flushed and he was looking down at her, slack-jawed. His palms kneaded her as she gasps beneath him. His tongue tapped against one of his canines and Sakura felt her hand move before she could stop herself. One of her fingers slipped into his mouth to touch his canine. She felt his tongue trace her finger as his gaze continued to darken.

Kakashi could smell Sakura's arousal and he felt his own begin to strain against his pants. His hands caressed down her body and he felt her muscles twitch beneath his fingers. Sakura was panting slightly as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Kakashi groaned and dipped his head down to press his lips against hers – tongue delving into her depths.

Sakura's arms wrapped around him as he spread her legs with his knee, pressing his clothed groin against her bare one. They sighed into each others' mouths as his hardness made contact with her core.

"Fuck, Sakura," Kakashi bit out as he ground himself against her. He felt her arms pull at his clothes and was only too happy to obey. Kakashi pulled away from her briefly, ridding himself of his shirt and pants. Sakura stared down at his body, her clit throbbing at the sight before her.

Kakashi's head dipped down to suckle on her breast as his hands continued to explore. Sakura moaned and began to rub herself against him. Kakashi groaned as he felt her wetness and it took everything in him not to thrust into her right then and there.

"Kakashi, please" Sakura moaned. She was felt like she was burning up. Like her body would explode if he didn't enter her.

"Please what Sakura-chan?" Kakashi whispered into her ear. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me, please fuck me," She cried, in a frenzy. She rubbed herself against his length, trying to get him to enter her.

Kakashi laughed into her neck as he gave her a love bite. "You want me to fuck you?" He moved his cock to her entrance and inserted the tip – they both moaned loudly. "Fuck - Sakura, your pussy is dripping for me."

Sakura mewled in response, trying to will him to enter her. Kakashi slowly began to oblige, hissing as he felt her sweet heat engulf him. His cock throbbed inside of her as he fully sheathed himself.

"You are – so – fucking – tight," he pulled himself out slowly before entering her again at a deliberate pace. Sakura's mouth opened in ecstasy. Her pussy clenched around Kakashi's cock causing them both to moan loudly. He looked between them as he watched her pussy take in his entire cock. Her sweet little patch of pink curls marking her entrance.

Sakura's hands came up to his face, pulling him back down to her for a kiss as she clenched around him.

Kakashi knew he didn't have long before she forced him to cum. His hand slid between them to rub her engorged clit as he continued to ravish her mouth. With every flick he felt her body shiver, felt her pussy quiver and her mouth gasp. He pinched it between two of his fingers and Sakura screamed as she saw stars. Kakashi wasn't expecting the reaction and the sheer force in which her pussy began to milk his cock. With a guttural groan he lost control and began pumping into her wantonly. Sakura's cries were music to his ears as he felt her spasm around him for a second time as his cock hit her sweet spot deep within her. He looked down at her, her mouth open and bruised from his kisses, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. His chakra present in her chest, his symbol on her skin.

His hand came up and brushed the seal between her breasts and he felt her clench around him once more as she cried out. He muffled her cries with his mouth as he released himself inside of her at a broken pace.

They both breathed heavily as they came down from their highs. Kakashi rolled off of Sakura and collapsed on the bed next to her. Neither said anything as he pulled her into his arms. All they knew was that there was no going back to how things were. Not after that.


End file.
